1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to camera mounts and more particularly to camera mounts allowing for secure remote surveillance of a particular area.
2. Background Art
There is a need for a television camera support which is lightweight and steady in any position to which it is adjusted. In many installations, the camera may constantly be pointed at a particular reference which is desired to be monitored rather constantly, such as a vault door, an emergency exit, or a particularly important location within a security area. In such instances, a support is needed which can point the camera where wanted and hold it there indefinitely. Sometimes, it is also important to give the appearance of surveillance whether there is in fact a camera present or not.
One camera mount which has addressed some of the above needs is shown in my own UK Pat. GB No. 2075114 B.